This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Organic semiconducting devices are the subject of intense research because of their potential for low-cost, flexible electronic devices. They have been employed in organic light-emitting diodes (oLEDs) and organic field-effect transistors (oFETs), and in circuits integrating multiple devices. Fabrication techniques such as ink jet printing will help reduce the cost of fabrication of these devices and integrated circuits using them.
It is sometimes desirable to employ organic films with relatively high dielectric constant (about 8 or greater) in organic semiconducting devices. For example, the voltage required to turn on a transistor is lower when a gate dielectric of the transistor has a higher dielectric constant than when the gate dielectric has a lower dielectric constant.